Lord of the Rings, with a Girl!
by DisneyDoll
Summary: Elana has been friends with Frodo since he moved to the shire. He comes in possession of the ring and has to go on an adventure with his friends by his side. Only problem is that Elana has feelings for Frodo but she can see the ring overpowering him. Will the story change at all with a girl in the Lord of the rings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From her seat on the bench, Elana could see everyone having a great time at Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday celebration. Elana has long brown hair that is naturally wavy, which is rare considering hobbits usually have somewhat curly hair. She has very pretty oval shaped eyes that are blue-green in color. She has a normal nose and perfect sized lips. Elana is also the only hobbit that wears shoes because her feet are quite small. Elana is one of the prettiest hobbits in Middle Earth. Everyone in the shire loves her. Elana spotted one of her best friends, Rosie Cotton, dancing with the other hobbits. Rosie kept looking over at a table but Elana followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at one of her friends, Samwise Gamgee. Elana smiled to herself and made her way over to him. Lifting up the end of her long purple dress, she sat down nest to him.

''Hello Sam!'' Elana greeted.

Sam turned to her. ''Why hello, Elana! I see you're having a good time!" Sam said. He had sandy-colored curly hair and a kind, gentle face. He was very friendly and had a hige crush on Rosie.

"Oh. I'm having a splendid time." She replied.

She began looking for their other friends, Frodo Baggins. He had been friends with Elana since he moved here. Every hobbit in the shire knew who Frodo was. He had dark brown almost black curly hair and big bright blue eyes. He was taller and had somewhat pale skin. Frodo was very handsome and was cousins with Bilbo. Just as Sam was about to say something, Frodo plopped down on the other side of Sam. He smiled at them.

"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo said.

Sam looked at his glass. "I think I'll just have another ale."

But Frodo grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pushed him into the arms of Rosie. Elana laughed at the look on her face. Frodo turned to Elana.

"So Ella, I haven't seen you all day." He said.

Elana laughed. He was the only one that called her Ella.

"I was with Rosie all day picking out our outfits." She recalled.

He smiled. "Well, I think you look very beautiful." Frodo said shyly. Elana just blushed.

"Speech, Speech, Speech!" the hobbits around them yelled. Bilbo was up on the podium. Elana wondered why he looked so nervous. He knew everyone out there. She looked at Gandalf and he too looked suspicious. "Goodbye." Bilbo spoke quietly. Then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add that I own nothing. J. R. R. Tolkien is amazing and he gets the credit for Middle Earth :) Sorry if I get some of the things wrong from the original story, I haven't read the books yet and I am not allowing myself to watch the movies again until I read the books. Hope you enjoy my story! **

Chapter 2

Everyone was running around crazy. Frodo jumped up and went to look for Bilbo. Elana saw her friends, Merry and Pippin, racing toward her.

"What happened?" cried Pippin.

"I don't know!" Elana replied. "One minute Bilbo was here and the next he was gone!"

The three of them looked around and spotted Sam making his way towards Bilbo's house. Merry looked at the sky. "It's getting dark. We will walk you home, Elana." He said. When they got too her house, Elana waved at the boys as they walked to their own houses. Dressing into her nightgown, Elana thought about the party. She couldn't believe Frodo had called her beautiful. But she didn't like him, did she?

"Oh, who am I kidding" she thought aloud quietly, "I think I love him."

With that, she crawled into bed and dreamt about Gandalf's fireworks.

Four years had passed since that day and nothing changed. The hobbits got older and were still the best of friends. Elana hadn't seen Frodo or Sam since yesterday. After getting dressed into her favorite dark blue dress, black shoes, and grey cloak, she ran to the place where she was supposed to meet Merry and Pippin. They wanted to go to get some of Farmer Maggot's crops. As they were getting carrots, they heard the Farmer scream.

"Run!" Pippin yelled.

He, Merry, and Elana ran through the crops. Suddenly, Merry and Pippin both ran into people and toppled over. Shaking his head, Merry looked at the person he had fallen on.

"Eye, Pip, Elana, look it's Frodo!" he hollered.

Sam pushed Pippin off him and helped Frodo up. Elana smiled at them.

"You guys have been in Farmer Maggots crops again, haven't you?!" Sam cried.

Farmer Maggots screams could be heard getting closer to the friends. Merry pushed Frodo into the crops while Pip, Elana, and Sam ran after them.

"We just wanted to get some cabbages!" Pip cried.

"Don't forget about the carrots, Pippin!" added Merry.

Elana almost ran into the back of Pippin when he stopped suddenly but Frodo put his arm out to stop her. Merry stopped next to Frodo but Sam barreled into them, sending all over the edge of the cliff. The hobbits landed into a pile on the side of a road. Merry, Sam, and Pippin spotted mushrooms and began gathering them in a bag. Elana walked up to Frodo. He was staring strangely at the road. Frodo quietly murmured something Elana couldn't hear.

"What?" she asked.

"Get off the road!" Frodo shouted.

He grabbed Elana's wrist and dragged her to a tree where the others were. A black cloaked figure on a dark, haunting horse was behind the roots. Frodo began to shake and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His hand went to a chain around his neck. A golden ring was hanging on it. Frodo was slowly starting to put the ring on but Sam reached around Pippin to grip his arm. It broke Frodo out of the trance. Merry tossed their sack of mushrooms and the figure rode over to it. They climbed out and ran aways before Frodo stopped.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

"Sam and I have to get to Bree" Frodo said.

Merry thought for a moment. "Right. Buckleberry Ferry(sorry if it's spelled wrong!)Come on."

Sam, Pippin, Elana, Frodo, and Merry made their way to the lake. Frodo was lagging behind a bit though. The others got to the boat but he was now trying to outrun the black cloaked figure behind him.

"Come on Frodo!" Sam yelled.

Frodo leapt onto the boat just in time.

"How long until the next dock?" Elana asked.

"About 20 miles." Merry replied.

Elana sat down across from Frodo. "You are going to tell us everything starting with that." She told him as she pointed to the chain.

He nodded and told them everything about the ring around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The five hobbits were walking to the Prancing Pony in the pouring rain. They just got let through the gate by an odd looking man. Frodo spotted the inn and led them inside. While he was talking, Elana looked around the bar. Strange people, she thought. Two hours late, she was sitting at a table with the boys. Elana was laughing at something Pip and Merry said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Frodo looking at her.

"What?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing." Frodo said blushing.

"That guys done nothing but stare at you since we got here." Sam told Frodo.

Frodo asked the waiter and he said his name was Strider.

"Oh! I know a Baggins, he's Frodo. Over there!" Pippin hollered at the bar.

"Oh no." Elana whispered.

Frodo went over to Pip but got knocked down. The ring flew out of his palm and onto his finger, making him disappear. Sam shot out of his chair and ran to the stairs.

"Follow me!" he shouted.

They ran up the stairs to a door and opened it to reveal Frodo with Strider.

The hobbits were sitting in a room across from the Prancing Pony with Strider. They were looking out there window towards the creatures outside the place.

"What are they?" Frodo asked from his spot.

"They were once men," Strider replied. "They are not dead nor living."

Elana cringed. Strider looked at Frodo.

"They will never stop hunting you. They feed off the ring." He told Frodo.

Strider looked at the other hobbits. "Get some sleep little ones." He said. "I will accompany you to Bree tomorrow."

Elana's feet were aching her badly. They had been walking for a while now without stopping. She smiled at the apple that had just hit Pippin in the head. Elana glanced over at Strider. For some odd reason, she felt like she could trust him. That he would protect them. Strider stopped and pointed at an old stone fortress.

"We will stop here for the night," he said.

Strider led them over to it.

"Keep these," he told them while tossing each a sword, "I will be back. I am going to look around."

He left the hobbits by themselves. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were sitting in a circle talking about the food they had packed. Elana noticed Frodo sitting by himself so she decided to talk to him.

" Hey Frodo," Elana said while siting next to him.

He was staring off into space. She waved her hand in front of him.

"Frodo?" she asked.

He seemed to jerk out of his trance. Frodo gave a small smile.

"Hey Ella," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, " You seem kinda out of it."

Frodo shook his head. " I was just thinking about this ring. It must be important if those people are after it," he spoke.

Elana looked at the ring as she said, "Well, you heard Strider. Those things are hunting us. It scared me to think we are in danger."

Frodo put his arm around her waist. "Don't worry," he told her. " I will keep you safe."

Elana felt her cheeks heat up slightly. She suddenly felt drowsy.

"I'm going to sleep," Elana told Frodo.

She quickly pecked his cheek, stood up, and made her way to her make shift bed. Lying down, she heard Frodo faintly say, "Good night Ella." Closing her eyes, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
